Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch detector, a touch detection chip, and a touch input device, and more particularly to a touch detector capable of detecting a touch position and a touch pressure, a touch detection chip, and a touch input device including the touch detector and the touch detection chip.
Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of input devices are being used to operate a computing system. For example, the input device includes a button, key, joystick and touch screen. Since the touch screen is easy and simple to operate, the touch screen is increasingly being used in operation of the computing system.
The touch screen may constitute a touch surface of a touch input device including a touch sensor panel which may be a transparent panel including a touch-sensitive surface. The touch sensor panel is attached to the front side of a display screen, and then the touch-sensitive surface may cover the visible side of the display screen. The touch screen allows a user to operate the computing system by simply touching the touch screen by a finger, etc. Generally, the computing system recognizes the touch and the touch position on the touch screen and analyzes the touch, and thus, performs the operations in accordance with the analysis.
In addition to this, researches are being continuously conducted to detect not only the touch position but also a touch pressure on the touch surface of the touch input device. Here, since a configuration for detecting the touch position on the touch sensor panel and a configuration for detecting the touch pressure from the pressure electrode should be separately manufactured, the manufacturing cost thereof are increased and the manufacturing process thereof becomes more complex. Moreover, these configurations occupy a greater volume and consume a greater area in the touch input device.